


Wucky

by HeyPotterhead, Vallern



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mild Smut, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But we’re the dynamic duo, you and I. We’re Wucky!”</i>
</p>
<p> <i>“What the heck is wucky?”</i></p>
<p> <i>“Okay first of all, please don’t say ‘heck’. You’re seventeen, you can curse. And Wucky is our couple name! Wanda and Bucky! Like Brangelina, but, you know, way cooler!”</i></p>
<p>Or, how Bucky and Wanda got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wucky

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. Vallern and I finally met again after years and years of separation and look at this impromptu trash we made in three hours? This idea literally just came randomly. So happy reading!

He never realized there was anyone sitting behind him in sociology class until that time when Mr. Coulson called out “Ms. Lensherr, what did you answer for question number seven?”

_Who the fuck is Lensherr?_ (Not that he would know, anyway. He’s skipped too many of Coulson’s class. Who cares about sociology?)

“Um.” A soft voice came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a girl looking down at her worksheet with brown hair that covered half of her face mumbling the answer.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Can you repeat that?” Coulson said.

The girl looked up and brown caught blue eyes. “Selo Soemarjan, sir,” she said, not breaking contact with him.

“Very good, Ms. Lensherr. Now Mr. Banner, what did you answer for number eight?”

Bucky was still staring at the girl, and she didn’t show any signs of backing out either. The minute he smiled, though, she averted her eyes with the smallest hint of a blush. Bucky smirked and turned back around, ignoring the whole class for the rest of the period.

 

* * *

 

Over a few days, Bucky realized just how many classes they shared together. He was amazed that he never realized her existence until that sociology class.

He didn’t know why he was suddenly intrigued by her. Maybe because she dressed like Rachel Berry. Who the hell wears plaid skirts and loafers these days?

... What? He watches _Glee_ sometimes. So what? Fuck off.

He was in the locker room when he asked Tony about her.

“What? Who the hell is Lensherr?” He asked.

“You know, the one with plaid skirts, loafers, stringy brown hair?”

“No idea. If she was blonde and hot I would notice her though. Ask Bruce.”

“Ask me what?” Bruce approached them with raised eyebrows.

“Do you know a chick named Lensherr?

“Wanda? Yeah, we’re lab partners in AP Chem. Why?”

“Nothing. I just realized her existence after almost two years.”

“Yeah, she’s a real wallflower. Sometimes I can’t even hear what she says.”

 

* * *

 

During lunchtime, he plopped down in front of Wanda at the cafeteria. Wanda’s fork stopped in front of her open mouth. Bucky just smiled his signature charming smile. She just looked at him weirdly.

“Hey. Wanda, right?”

She just stayed silent. but her eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t say anything for a while, and Bucky’s cheeks started to cramp from all the smiling.

“Is there anything you need?” She finally said.

“No, nothing. Just wanted to say hi.” Without waiting for a response he immediately went back to his friends’ table.

As the weeks pass by, Bucky would say hi more often to Wanda, and she would smile and say ‘hi’ back (even though most of the time he couldn’t hear it).

One time he came to her table at the cafeteria and took a piece her nuggets from her plate without saying anything, to which Wanda had no complaints. His friends would ask him why would he make time for a wallflower, while some girls would just work harder to gain his attention and eyes Wanda with jealousy.

Bucky loved it. The girls tried harder and he has a new friend (acquaintance? Whatever Wanda is).

Eventually they began to sit together in some classes, and Wanda began to tutor him about stuff that he couldn’t understand, which was basically almost everything.

To his surprise, he understood the subjects way better when Wanda was the one teaching him than when the teachers did. Maybe it was because she was really patient with him, considering how easily distracted he gets. She knew better now than to study near the windows, or Bucky will ignore her in favor of looking at whatever happened outside.

One day at the library, right before Spanish exam, Wanda teased him.

“You keep on making me teach you and yet I get nothing in return.”

Bucky looked up from the practice sheets Wanda gave him. “Huh? Well, if you want we could get some ice cream after school? And then you can teach me trig there.”

“Good!” She chirped. “As long as you’re paying.”

“Duh.”

“Well I’m going to get the most expensive one they have.”

“Be my guest. You can eat until you’re sick and I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, you privileged rich kids,” she laughed. Bucky just smirked and shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that, they would hang out together after school almost every day. Sometimes Wanda looked sad, but she always dismissed Bucky’s concern, saying “it’s a girl thing.” which made Bucky backtracked faster than Speedy Gonzalez.

One day Wanda said she wanted to get some food at the diner near her house.

“Why are we going there?” Bucky asked as he drove them to the diner.

“Because my mom wants to meet you.”

“Really?” He perked up. “What did you say to your mom?”

“That I’ve been tutoring you and you feed me in return.”

“Boring!” Bucky booed. “That’s it? No embellishment or whatever? Look at me, I’m the hottest guy to ever exist in your life.”

“Ha, you wish. See, that kind of thing makes me not want to embellish anything. I don’t want my mom to think there’s anything between us.”

“You mean you don’t want anything to happen between us?!” He faked a gasp. “But we’re the dynamic duo, you and I. We’re Wucky!”

“What the heck is wucky?”

“Okay first of all, please don’t say ‘heck’. You’re seventeen, you can curse. And Wucky is our couple name! Wanda and Bucky! Like Brangelina, but, you know, way cooler!”

“James, you watch too much E! News.”

“Who cares? It’s way more interesting than Fox News for sure. Also, don’t call me James. I like Bucky better.”

“Can’t argue with that, and I like James more, so.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll have two cheeseburgers and a chocolate milkshake she will have...?”

“Um, I’ll just have a grilled chicken sandwich and coffee.”

“Okay,” the waiter said. “Your food will be here in about fifteen minutes.” He finally walked away.

“That’s it? Yesterday you literally ate two plates of cheese fries and a medium pizza all by yourself. You didn’t even leave me any crust!”

“Well sorry to disappoint you, but I actually take care of my cholesterol intake.”

“Bullshit. What’s the actual reason?” Bucky leaned forward to her.

Wanda sighed. “My mom always pays for my food here.”

“Well shit, just tell your mom I’ll pay.”

“She won’t let you do that.”

“Well she knows I’ve been feeding you. Look at that waist,” he poked her waist. Wanda squirmed, trying not to laugh. He ended up up tickling her until they heard the waiter cleared his throat.

“Oh, hi Seth!” Wanda greeted, out of breath.

“Hi, Wanda. What are you kids doing?”

“This jerk is tickling me,” she said, pointing to Bucky who was now wiggling his fingers in front of his smirking face.

“You guys sure as close,” he teased. “Anyway I’m here to deliver your coffee, and the rest will be served soon.”

“Thanks, Seth,” she said as he retreated to the kitchen.

They chatted for a while until Wanda’s mom eventually came to them, bringing their food.

“Hi guys!”

“Hey, mom,” Wanda waved.

“Hello, Ms. Lensherr!” He held a hand out. Wanda’s mom put the tray on the table and shook it.

“You must be Bucky! Call me Erika.”

“James Barnes. Hi, Erika. You’re prettier than in the pictures.”

Wanda subtly facepalmed. Bucky had never seen a picture of her mom. Ever.

“Oh, you’re just being nice.” Her mom was actually _blushing._ Bucky was sure Wanda was about to gag, so he turned the charm up even more.

“No, I’m just telling the truth. If Wanda hadn’t told me you were her mother, I would have thought you were her sister,” he said with his signature charming smile that made him popular among moms and older women.

“James,” Wanda gritted through her teeth.

“What’s the matter, Wanda? Don’t like your boyfriend being nice to your mom?” Erika smiled mischievously.

Wanda’s eyes widened in frustration.

“That’s right Wanda, let your boyfriend be nice to your mom!”

“Shut up, James!”

“See, Erika? This is what I have to put up with every time people mention that we’re dating.”

“Wanda, stop being so shy about it. James is a keeper!”

“Oh my gosh,” Wanda began, “Mom, we’re not--” she was silenced by Bucky’s finger on her lips.

“Ssh, baby. Don’t deny our love.”

Wanda stared at him in shock.

“Aw, James, you’re adorable. Please do come to our house some time. I’d love to make you dinner.”

It was at that moment that realization hit him like ice cold water.

 

* * *

  

After a nice supper and a fun conversation (well, fun for Bucky since for some reason she let him making fun of her without complaining), the two finally arrived outside of the Lensherr house.

“Here we are,” Bucky said. Wanda just sat silently, looking ahead.

“What? No _thank you, baby?_ Or a goodbye kiss?”

Still, no reply. They sat quietly for a while. Just the sound of cars passing by and the subtle sound of dance music from his playlist filling the air.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was uncool.”

“What was uncool?”

“Lying to my mom about us.” She was still staring ahead, avoiding his eye contact.

“I was having fun,”

“Yeah, you’re not the one that’s gonna get interrogated back at home.”

“What’s wrong with saying that I’m your boyfriend? It was just for fun.” Bucky shifted in his seat, suddenly getting uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong? We’re not dating, James! What’s wrong is that we’re not dating and you’re telling my mother all that lies! Now the whole diner will think we’re together! Heck, even the whole school is already thinking that! I get shoulder bumped and dirty glares from the girls you used to bang, okay?! So this is not a joke to me!”

Bucky looked alarmed. “They are? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it’ll only get even worse. Don’t you get it? You’re one of the cool kids and I’m the wallflower that nobody even knew I existed. You think us hanging out is smooth sailing for me?!”

“And all this time you never told me?”

“Nobody defends the invisibles. That’s just how the status quo is.”

“Wait, what’s a status quo?”

Wanda buried her face in her hands and screamed.

“I’m sorry...?” He was confused now.

“You know what? Thanks for the food and the ride, and everything really. But I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

“What?! Why?! We’re so good together!”

“Not anymore,” she said, her voice breaking. She opened the door and was ready to bolt but Bucky pulled her by the hand.

His lips landed on Wanda’s nose.

Wanda blinked.

“What are you doing?”

“Shit. I swear I was aiming for your lips.” He was in full panic mode now.

“WHAT?!”

“Did you not hear me?”

“Yes! But why?!”

“Because I want to kiss you? Wait, should I ask you first? Shit, I’m sorry!”

Wanda just looked at him like a fish out of water before dashing off to her house.

Bucky slumped in his seat. He closed the passenger door and changed his playlist to Adele before driving home, singing _Chasing Pavements_ on top of his lungs, ignoring tears forming in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a month and Wanda has been avoiding him the whole time. She won’t answer her phone, reply to his text, and she would take another route to class whenever they saw each other on the hallway. She even moved seats far away from him.

After that awkward and ill fated kiss (which did not reflect his kissing abilities the slightest bit, thank you very much), Bucky has a lot of time to think about what happened. And in conclusion he finally realized that he _really_ likes Wanda that way.

People noticed the lack of Wanda’s presence in his side, especially at school. Girls started hitting on him again which would usually make him proud, but not this time. In fact, he felt uncomfortable; like a piece of meat out for display.

Eventually he tried to move on and say yes to the next girl that asked him out. And boy, he hated every minute of it.

Tiffany, the girl he went out on a date with, wouldn’t stop talking about herself. She would try to impress him with her parents’ wealth but really, he comes from money anyway so who cares?

Jemma, the cute, quiet girl from biology class that he asked out was nice, but they had no common ground. And who was he kidding? She’s no Wanda.

But he tried anyway. He even read the books she recommended and fan fictions to get on the same page with her. It was okay, but just not his cup of tea. He preferred watching Real Housewives of Atlanta, which Jemma hated.

After school, Bucky thought he should go to the diner to ask for Erika’s help to at least make Wanda talk to him. He wanted a chance to explain things to her and apologize.

He was at the parking lot about to open his car when someone called his name. He looked back to see Wanda out of breath, running towards him.

“Wanda?”

When she was finally in front of him, she asked, “You like me. Yes or no?”

“What?”

“You like me, yes or no?”

“Yes?”

This time, Wanda’s lips landed perfectly on his.

Bucky pulled away and looked at her in disbelief.

“What has gotten into you, woman?!”

“I...” Wanda blushed, looking at her feet. "I had time to think during our separation, and I thought that we could maybe try what you asked?" She pulled the bottom of her sweater, a nervous tick of hers.

“Want to talk more in my car then?”

“Yeah, right. _Talk,_ ” she smirked.

“Well, if you want to do more than talking than I’m definitely not going to complain.”

 

* * *

 

They ended up at Wanda’s house.

Wanda shut the door and Bucky immediately pulled her to him, catching her lips in his as she guided them to the couch. She pushed him hard and he landed on the couch before straddling him by the waist. He pulled her downwards and their lips met again. She ran her hands over his chest. He ran his hands on her smooth back, under her knitted sweater. She pulled her shirt off, exposing her skin and scarlet bra, which he thought were really complimenting her skin tone. Bucky sat up, placing his lips on her neck.

“Don’t leave marks where people can see them.”

His lips traveled downwards, right above the cup of her bra and nipped and bite at her skin. The noises she made were starting to cause his pants to tighten.

“James,” she moaned breathily, tugging at his hair with her hand while the other is placed on his arm.

Yep, his pants is really tight now.

He finally pulls away from her skin and turns her around before pulling his face downwards to hers.

Feeling like she’s had enough for now, Wanda pulled away from Bucky and pulls him to the couch, lying next to her. He felt her arm wrapped around his waist and moves closer to her before they finally fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of television woke him up. Bucky placed a hand on the empty space behind him and it felt cold. He opened his eyes to see Erika watching TV.

“Hi, James!” She greeted him. “Long time no see. How are you?” She gave him a weary smile.

“Hey, Erika. I’m fine,” he said while rubbing his eyes. “Where’s Wanda?”

“I think she’s in the shower. I heard the water running when I got in.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Why haven’t you been around lately? Wanda’s been in a bad mood for the entire month.”

“Sorry, Erika. I’ve been busy. Well, we had a small fight.”

“Oh, young love. Full of quarrels.”

Bucky just laughed.

“Hey, mom,” Wanda greeted, walking in in her pajamas and toweling her hair. Bucky sent a quick grace to the Lord for there was nothing on Wanda’s neck (nor his).

“Hi, sweetie. How was your day?”

“It was surprising.”

“Sounds nice. What did you guys do?”

“We were just fooling around,” he said with a huge grin. Wanda laughed nervously at Bucky’s brazenness. Thank goodness Erika thought it was a joke.

“Oh you are a funny man. Never change, James.”

“Nah, probably not,” he said with a chuckle.

“Have you guys eaten? Wanda can cook us dinner if you want.”

Bucky saw the chance to impress Erika, and he jumped at it.

“I can help you. I’m quite a mean chef.”

Erika looked at the kids happily.

 

* * *

 

Over the next six months, Bucky and Wanda had become closer than ever. Some people still couldn’t accept the fact that they were dating, but both of them just ignored it.

They had never gone past second base, but Bucky didn’t mind. He fully appreciated the intimacy. He never felt this way before Wanda.

Wanda has changed a bit over the months; she became more outgoing, more confident, and much less uptight. He, too, had changed a litte; he didn’t skip classes as much as he used to, his grades were improving, and actually prefered staying at home with Wanda on most weekends than go partying. It was somewhat settling that they had managed to influence each other for the better.

“James.” Wanda poked him.

They were watching Rich Kids of Beverly Hills in the living room. James _loved_ the show so much he barely paid any attention to Wanda.

“James.” She poked his cheek.

“What?” He said mindlessly, eye still glued on the TV.

“My mom will be leaving for the weekend until Tuesday for he friend’s wedding.”

“And?”

“And I’m saying the house will be empty, James.”

“So what?” He asked, before finally realizing what she had meant. “Oh! Oh, okay, okay.” His eyes were far from the TV now.

Wanda laughed, kissing him on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to get some snack.

 

* * *

 

“Have you got condoms?”

“Uh, yeah. I have it in my wallet. I got them ever since you told me about the, um, empty house.”

“Wallet? No, no, no. You go stay in my room, I’ll run out to buy a new pack real quick.”

“Well, I mean I can pull out.”

“Nope. Not taking the risk. I’m not on pills.”

“Well... Okay. But don’t be too long.”

“I won’t,” she gave him a peck on his lips before walking out. “See you later.” She gave him a wink.

 

* * *

 

Bucky felt a heavy weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Wanda straddling him, a coy smirk on her face. His sleepiness were gone in an instant.

“Hi,” he smiled. “Did you get it?”

“I did,” she said, pointing to the small box that was on the bedside table.

“Damn, girl. You’re prepared.”

“Are you not?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I am! I’m just kind of surprised, that’s all.”

“So...” she trailed off, leaning her body on top of his. “Shall we begin, Mr. Barnes?”

He swore his heart skipped a beat.

 

* * *

 

They were naked, sitting on the bed. He was rock hard, yet clueless. The condom laid on the bed, unopened.

“What’s wrong? Do you need help?” Wanda asked.

“Please?”

With a chuckle, Wanda knelt in front of him and ran her fingers along his shaft. Bucky squeaked in surprise.

“What?” she looked up at him, panicking. “Did I scratch you?”

“No,” he said in a high tone. “It’s just been a long time since it wasn’t my left hand.”

“Aw. Well, here I am. I don’t think you need to depend on your left hand anymore,” she said as she continued to stroke him. She finally  ripped the pack open with her teeth and rolled the condom down with her mouth.

Bucky was in shock.

“Where did you learn that?”

“I don’t know if it’s, like, the best time to answer that?”

“I don’t mind, I’m just curious.”

“Um, about a few months before the end of freshman year. Remember Thor?”

“That hot, blonde, buff dude?”

“Yeah, him.” She nodded. “We dated for a while before he moved back to Norway.”

“I don’t know who I should be jealous of.”

“Um, both?” She laughed.

“Yeah, sure.” He laughed as well. “Also, um, confession time? I’ve never done this before.”

“What about those girls?”

“I’ve never been past third base, so... Yeah.”

“Well, I can teach you.” She gave him a wicked smile.

He gulped.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was out of breath, his hips felt numb and on fire at the same time. Wanda was still bouncing on top of him, gasping. He was amazed at his girlfriend’s stamina. He already came twice and she hasn’t even reached one orgasm yet.

“Babe, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“But--” she whined, out of breath. Bucky felt he was beginning to soften.

“I’m sorry, I reached my limit.” He said while stroking her hips gently.

Wanda grumbled under her breath, completely frustrated but got off him anyway, and lied beside him.

Finally catching his breath, he finally told her, “You know, I still have my tongue.”

Wanda’s beamed at him. She placed two pillows under his head and straddled his face.

He breathed deeply and dived in.

 

* * *

 

The whole time Erika was out of town, they practiced as much as they(read: Bucky)could. Bucky cramped his jaw twice but seeing Wanda’s face when she came was totally worth it.

They practiced a lot for the next few weeks. They did it almost every time. During Erika’s shift at the diner, the whole time his house was empty, and one time at the beach (which he regretted because sand exist).

They were closer than ever romantically and sexually, and they felt like they were on top the world.

 

* * *

 

“Did you hear there’s gonna be a new kid in school today?” Bucky overheard the conversation which he ignored in favor of gazing into Wanda’s eyes. Whenever he was with Wanda, he feels like it’s just them against the world.

They were Wucky.

That was until he heard a familiar voice.

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
